


[Podfic] Pull The Stars From The Sky

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music and Bands, Drug Addiction, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic length 7 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the fall of 2000, and to help him out after his military career has ended due to injury, John Watson’s sister Harriet gets him a job as US tour manager for rising star of the industrial scene and enfant terrible, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock’s not long out of rehab and there are plenty of doubts as to whether he’s serious about recovery. Plus, the music industry is shaking in its boots over the Napster mess. All John has to do is keep the money coming in and make sure his star doesn't screw things up. After the army, that should be easy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave This Wheel Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pull the Stars from the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378901) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



> The lovely and immensely talented Roane kindly gave me permission to podfic this wonderful fic, which has long been one of my absolute favourites in this fandom. I have a few chapters ready to post but I will be updating about once a week.
> 
> Please note that I am a Brit. I am hopeless at American accents, so I haven't even attempted one, despite a number of American characters. Please forgive me! I hope it won't affect your enjoyment of the podfic.
> 
> Comments, concrit and kudos desired like cuddles and cocoa on a cold Sunday afternoon.
> 
> Podbook news! dancinbutterfly very kindly created a podbook for this podfic. Find it at: http://bitshare.com/files/gvs2luuf/Roane---Pull-the-Stars-from-the-Sky.m4b.html

 

 

Chapter 1: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/51j564tqqdbng6s/Chapter_1_-_Leave_This_Wheel_Behind_Me.mp3)


	2. Lay My Hands On Heaven

Chapter 2: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nwggoqiyqzc7hd5/Chapter_2_-_Lay_My_Hands_On_Heaven.mp3)


	3. Coloured Lights Can Hypnotise

Chapter 3: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/90v310a0q5z77oa/Chapter_3_-_Coloured_Lights_Can_Hypnotise.mp3)


	4. Devil Sleeping In My Bed

Chapter 4: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g27zm9t8hf1i3t5/Chapter_4_-_Devil_Sleeping_in_My_Bed.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such trouble with this chapter, and chapter 6. I messed up when I was editing for noise removal and scrubbed the recordings so hard that I distorted them beyond comfort for listening. So, I had to rerecord both of them - but I caught a horrible cold/cough that made my voice disappear without trace for a few days. If my voice sounds a little rough in this chapter, I do apologise! I hope it's still ok.

Chapter 5: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cspaf03zc3gkld6/Chapter_5_-_This_Circus_we're_In.mp3)


	6. Snakebite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry to have kept you waiting with this. I have been away from home working and the chapter needed some final editing that I just couldn't manage whilst away. Anyway - here you are!

Chapter 6: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vbrok7llzlx73lx/Chapter_6_-_Snakebite.mp3)


	7. If I Can't Have Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having trouble at the moment as there is now a building site right opposite the window of the room where I record these podfics. I am fairly sure that I have edited out all extraneous noises, but my heartfelt apologies if anything has crept in. Working on Chapter 8 now, but I hope it will be done in time for next Wednesday as usual.

Chapter 7: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xyagiewn595xnj0/Chapter_7_-_If_I_Can't_Have_Everything.mp3)


	8. Don't Take it Away From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy podblocking, Batman! The trouble I had with recording this! Building machinery going off outside my window, telephones ringing, people calling at the door - anything and everything that could get in my way with this chapter did so, and gleefully.
> 
> Still, here it is and on time, which is (quite frankly) a miracle.
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying this podfic.

Chapter 8: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ehxb0c3g9j11luf/Chapter_8_-_Don't_Take_It_Away_From_Me.mp3)


	9. Too Far To Get Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the good news is that this podfic is ALL DONE and ready for posting, and I am looking around for my next project. Any suggestions?

Chapter 9: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r9ld8cqqr2r80d7/Chapter_9_-_Too_Far_To_Get_Home.mp3)


	10. If The World Should Break In Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting close to the end of this lovely fic. I will post the last chapter this weekend, so that you don't have to wait another week for it. Please do go and have a listen to some of my other podfics if you haven't already.

Chapter 10: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1b7c74e7c5ce24b/Chapter_10_-_If_The_World_Should_Break_In_Two.mp3)


	11. Without You Everything Falls Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend, everybody. I decided to post the final chapter early as a little present for you. Thank you so much to anybody who has listened to this podfic. Particular thanks go to anyone who has left kudos or commented - that's like gold and fairy dust in one. Finally, a huge thank you to the talented Roane, who gave me permission to podfic this fantastic story. Feel free to check out my other podfics!

Chapter 11: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a96t83s8gxegq8o/Chapter_11_-_Without_You_Everything_Falls_Apart.mp3)


	12. Podfic cover art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what the fabulous and wonderful vulgarshudder made for me to celebrate the completion of this podfic. My first ever podfic art! *jumps up and down like an excited toddler...
> 
> The lovely and talented paradigmfinch has also done some fab cover art for me - check it out [here](http://paradigmfinch-inactive.tumblr.com/private/87356839935/tumblr_n6f4bo1vgn1rhb442).

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, this podfic is now archived on jinjurly.

Find it [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pull-stars-from-sky)


	14. Podbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter - sorry! I have finally got the hang of creating proper podbooks so I thought I would post one here for this podfic, for anyone who would like it.

Podbook available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ym3mykbe2huc7ln/Pull_The_Stars_From_The_Sky.m4b)


End file.
